1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a dual tray selectable sheet picking assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, may include multiple print media sources, such as for example, two paper trays. In one configuration of an imaging apparatus having two media sources, a single sheet picking mechanism is rotatable between two positions. In a first position, the picking mechanism has its pick rolls rotate in one direction to pick the top sheet of a first source of media. In a second position, the picking mechanism has its pick rolls rotate in the opposite direction to pick the bottom sheet of a second source of media. Such an approach, however, necessitates that the sheet picking mechanism be positioned between the two print media sources.
In another configuration, the imaging apparatus having multiple print media sources includes an independent sheet picking unit for each of the multiple print media sources. For example, if the imaging apparatus has two print media sources, the apparatus includes two sheet picking units and, in turn, two drive motors and two drive shafts. Such an approach, however, increases the complexity and cost of the imaging apparatus each time an additional sheet picking unit is added.
What is needed is the art is a sheet picking mechanism that accommodates sheet picking from multiple media sources using independent pick rollers, without needing multiple sheet picking motors and multiple pick drive shafts.